Operation Para Bellum
by TheOneAndOnlyMarshall
Summary: The world is becoming is becoming a more dangerous place, and to fix that, a team has been created to defend the people of Zootopia and the world. Follow Nick and his team while they race against time to figure out who is behind all of this, what is waiting for them in the shadows, and will Nick be able to connect with a person from his past?
1. Chapter 1

There he was. Laying there on his bed tapping away on his phone. He had had a busy day at work, and just wanted to relax.

Nick Wilde had started working at the ZIA as an agent two years ago. It was a big promotion.

He had taken down a drug ring while being undercover. It was a big deal and that day was stressful for him and his partner. His partner, Judy Hopps, was worried about him the 6 months he was gone.

He and Judy were promoted to detectives a year after the Night Howlers case. While starting their first case off, they realized they needed to infiltrate the drug ring to get more information and proof.

At first they were bringing somebody in who had experience and who was also from the right department, but Nick had something to say against that.

Nick had thought he should do the job. He had street smarts, he knew when to talk and to shut up, and it helps that he is a fox.

Though that last part was left out of his plenty other reasons.

Judy had yelled "No!" right when he brought it up, but with the help of some carrot waffles and late night talking, she let him do it.

Chief Bogo was against it too, but after a week of persuading, he finally let Nick do it too.

Before Nick could do it though, he had to undergo some training. Due to the situation they and Zootopia were in, they had to get the training done fast. It took another 3 months for Nick to finish his training, and even then, he was still scared.

He hadn't known how much his life would change.

**Notes:**

Whats up you little shits! Sorry that this chapter is short. It's my first chapter for christs sake! I'll try to make chapters longer, but for now they might be this short until I become a better writer and learn how to properly write a story. Until then, how do you like it so far? Do you think this story will be good or will it be shit. Probs the second one. Will try to post 2 chapters a week. It honestly depends how long im making it and how busy I am, or if im just a lazy fucking bum. Just so you know, after this summer, im gonna be a freshman, so school is priority. Anyways, thats enough notes. Im pretty sure theres more words here then there is in the first chapter. See ya guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness.

Light.

Nothing.

This is what Nick felt every morning when he woke up.

His life was mostly empty. Of course he had friends, but not enough, or at least to much. Ever since he was promoted, he decided to keep to himself.

This was due to the fact that he was stubborn and didn't want anyone let into his personal life. He never had any love interests, he never asked anybody to do a favor for him. He has never even had somebody get him coffee before.

All Nick did was go to his job, do what he had to do, and go home.

It looks like all his hard work had payed off.

Nick's desk phone started to ring.

"Nick here." he answered.

"Hey Nick, boss would like to see you." the secretary said.

"Do you know why Darla?"

"No , he just told me to send you up." she replied.

"Alright, thank you. Have a nice day." Nick replied.

"You too...Nicky!"

"DARLA! I said don't call me that!"

Darla blushed. She knew Nick hated it when she did that.

"You know im only messing with you...Nicky!"

"Damn you, Darla." said Nick with a cuckle.

And with that, Nick hung up his phone and made his way to his bosses office.

Nick walked to the door and knocked twice. 5 seconds later he heard a loud "Come In!" escape the wolf's mouth. Nick walked in and sat down.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?" Nick asked.

"Yes Nick. Im afraid that in the last 2 months, there has been several isolated terrorist attacks around the world. Only 2 days ago 4 people were killed by a group of terrorists in Moscow. I expect you to know this though, since you've been an analyst for the ZIA for the last 2 years." said.

"Yes sir, I am aware of these attacks." Nick replied.

"Good. Now getting to the point. Due to you're experience in the field the last year and a half, which is rare for an analyst, you have shown that you can do very great things working with people, even commanding them."

"I suppose sir. Where are you going with this?"

"Nick, I've been wanting to create a team off talented counter terrorism operators for the last decade i've been working here, and i've finally found somebody to run and command it."

"And who is that sir?" Nick said. He had started to get confused. He didn't know what his boss was getting to.

"I want you", he said,"to command this team."

**Notes:**

Sup fuckers. Im glad how this chapter turned out. I tried to put some more info into it or somethin like that. Also tried to make it much longer than the first. Hope you guys like it. I want to give a thank you to Cookiegirl0812 for being my first official fan and follower of this story. Tell me how you guys liked this chapter and if I should fix some things. Anyways, will try to come out with a new chapter in a couple days. I wanna figure out where im gonna take this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Excuse me, sir?"

Nick was stirring slightly, and was startled by the sudden noise of a flight attendant next to his seat. He looked up, eyes wide open, and spoke.

"Sorry?" Nick said.

The deer cleared it's throat and said "I asked you if you would like something to eat and drink."

Nick was still startled but managed to cough a yes please and order some whisky and a turkey sandwhich.

As the deer left, Nick looked behind him at his Second In Command. After his meeting with his boss a month ago, Nick had asked to have 3 other people help him and be his helpers. One of these helpers was a Scottish Arctic Fox named Stanley Anderson. Stanley was 57 years old and was a veteran in The Gulf War, Desert Storm, and was a tactics coordinator during Operation Nimrod.

Nick had chosen Stanley for 3 reasons. Stanley had experience. He had been with the S.A.S. for 20 years, and graduated the top of his class. The second reason was the man's tactics. During Operation Nimrod, he was one of the Tactical Coordinators commanding the teams. He was the on who planned the raid, and was also one of the brave men that saved the remaining hostages. The third reason was the man himself. He was one funny son of a bitch.

Nick had also chosen an agent from the ZBI. The mammal he chose was a young timber wolf from the California. His name was Xavier Chavez. Nick had chose this one because of his skills of being a leader. Nick of course would be the overall leader of this team, but Nick had also decided they needed 2 teams. One a main team, another a backup. Before Xavier was recruited into the team by Nick, he had been a S.W.A.T. team leader for 3 years.

3 months ago, when the terrorists attacks first started to appear, Xavier was called to a hostage situation in downtown Los Ángeles. It was the first major terrorist attack that would not be the last. There were 7 mammals being held hostage, and two of them were children. Xavier had to make a tough decision. Either negotiate, and have the chance of 2 children being killed, or breach charge there way from the back and front, then throw flashbangs in, and probably not have any casualties. At least for the bad guys there won't be none. They had gone with the second plan and it had worked.

That's how Xavier was caught by Nick's eye. Nick knew he would be a good team leader, and make good choices for his crew and hostages in tough situations.

Nick caught the eye of both of his comrades, and gave them a small wave.

Nick started to slowly fall asleep again.

He would never thought he would here a gunshot on a plane.

**Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to put some more character depth into my characters. Just so you know, this world is an exact world that we live in now. Just with Zootopia added in and some other stuff. Thats all that I really have to say. I wonder whats gonna happen next...?;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick heard a loud, cracking noise and woke up immediately. He looked for where it came from.

There were 3 mammals at the front of the plane. To Nick's horror and the mammals, they had just seen a person shot in the head.

"Listen up everybody! This can go two ways. Either we can get what we came for, or everybody in this plane is gonna die!"

Nick was trying to see which mammal was yelling the words, but he couldn't see due to his shortness. Nick looked behind him at his 2 partners. Nick looked at both of them and mouthed "How many?".

Stanley mouthed back "Three, maybe a fourth one still hiding somewhere.".

Nick looked at Xavier and Xavier agreed with Stanley's theory.

Nick now mouthed to both of them "Are you carrying?".

Stanley nodded yes. Xavier nodded no.

After that small talk, Nick felt a man tap on his shoulder and turn around. The next thing Nick knew, he had a pistol resting on the temple of his forehead.

"God dammit!" Nick thought.

"Stop talking now!" the mammal said.

Nick had to think of a plan fast.

"Im sorry man, I was asking somebody back there what was going on." Nick said.

"You don't need to know what's going on, understand me?"

"Ya man. Im sorry. Anyways, one more quick question. Can I please go to the bathroom, I drank a little bit too much wine."

"Fine..."

Nick could tell the mammal was thinking long and hard. Nick could not identify all the mammals as Timber wolfs, and due to there accent, they were Scottish.

"Barry, get your arse over here." said the wolf.

Not seeing who the wolf was yelling at, Nick sat up a bit. He saw a Timber wolf standup 3 rows behind him and start walking towards the wolf in front of Nick.

"What do you need me to do, Johnny?" said the wolf, only identified as "Barry".

"Take this guy to the pisser. Make sure you keep your pistol out. We don't want any mistakes. You understand?" said the wolf, now also identified as "Johnny".

"No problem, boss."

Barry then looked down at Nick and told him to get moving. Nick did what he was told.

While Nick was walking down the aisle, he made a clicking noise to Stanley. The two had prepared for these types of situations, so they knew what they had to do.

Stanley then interrupted the walking session.

"Excuse me," Stanley said,"but I really ought to go the shitter as well."

Nick watched the both of the wolf's expressions.

The named Johnny spoke out and said "Anything for a fellow Scott!".

Nick was surprised by what he just heard. Looks like these mammals were a little bit biased.

"Barry, keep an eye on the Scott too. We don't need any mistakes. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Nick, Stanley, and the "Barry" made there way to the bathroom. Fortunately, luck was on Nick's side, so the bathroom was all the way on the back of the plane.

They eventually made there way to the bathroom. Before Nick went in, he shot a quick wink at Stanley. Nick went into the bathroom and waited a couple seconds. He then yelled "OW!". He heard the wolf shift outside and start to open the door, but Nick heard a loud "Oof!" and then something heavy hit the floor behind him with a thud. Nick heard a series of knocks on the door and went outside. He saw stanley with with his compact 1911 in his right hand.

Nick just had to smirk.

"You pistol wipped the fucker, didn't you?" Nick said.

Stanley's reply was a smile.

Nick immediately got serious. Him and Stanley decided to slowly make there way up to the front of the plane where the rest of the wolves were.

Nick and Stanley decided they would both walk on the opposite aisles on the plane, meaning one would be on the left aisle, tje other the right. Nick decided he would go left, because thats where his fellow teammate was, and Stanley would go on the right.

They both slowly made there way to the front. Nick had came behind one of the wolfs in no time. He arrived just in time to see the "Alpha" wolf go into the cockpit and the other wolf walk over to Stanley's side. Nick took his chance and walked slowly towards the wolf.

Nick took his pistol, held it by the barrel, and smacked the wolf on the back of his head. He looked behind him and to his left was Xavier.

"Chavez, get your ass over here. Bring your gun." Nick whispered.

Xavier got his gun out of his carry on and made his way towards Nick.

"Watch this guy, understand?"

"Yes sir." Xavier replied.

While Xavier dragged the unconscious wolf back to an empty seat, Nick made his way quietly to Stanley. Nick turned around the corner his pistol at the ready and saw Stanley standing over an unconscious body.

"Take him over to Chavez. Do it fast and get back here. God speed." Nick said.

Stanley nodded and made his way to Xavier. A minute later Stanley returned.

"I told the kid to find some rope and tie them up. Just to be safe." Stanley said.

"Thanks." Nick replied.

Nick told Stanley that he would go to the door and knock and wait. Stanley would be on the opposite side of Nick and they would wait for the "Alpha" wolf to come out. They would tell him to surrender, and if he did, they would knock him out. If he didn't, there would be another mess to clean up when they landed.

"You ready?" Nick asked.

"Yea, lets do this." replied Stanley.

They started walking to the cockpit door, but before they could they were interrupted by a small tiger cub.

"Are you the good guys?" the cub said, lip trembling with tear stained fur.

"Yes, we are little guy." Nick said.

Nick looked up to the cub's mother and say her shaking.

"Ma'am, I promise you I will get you and your son off this plane safely. Can you please be strong for me and your son at this moment?" Nick said.

The tigress nodded firmly.

"C'mon Mason, get back in your seat next to mommy."

"Alright." replied the cub.

Nick nodded to the mother. He waved to Stanley to start forward again.

They made it to the door. Nick whispered to Stanley "Ready?" once again. Stanley replied with a nod. With that, Nick knocked on the door 3 times. 5 seconds later, the "Alpha" wolf opened the door. He walked out into the open.

"What the fu-"

The wolf's sentence was cut short due to the cold feeling of a muzzle on the back of his head.

"Now listen here" Nick started, "There are two ways this can go down. Both are bad for you, both are fine by me. You either comply with us, get knocked out, then get tried and found guilty of your crimes and spend the rest of your worthless life in prison, or you don't comply and I blow your brains out all over this god damn plane. What will it be?"

Nick could tell the wolf was scared shitless.

"Neither of them sound fair to me you piece of shit!" the wolf yelled.

"Life ain't fair, is it?" Nick said.

Nick took his pistol and wacked the wolf with the grip. The wolf dropped down with a thud and was unconscious.

"Good job, Nick." Stanley said. "Knew you would be worth the time."

Nick dragged the body to where Xavier was.

"Tie him up please." Nick said.

"No problem." Chavez replied.

"Did you pick up their guns Stanley?"

"Yes sir, got them all right here." he replied.

"Alright, unload them while I go drag the other wolf by the bathroom over here with the others." Nick said.

"Will do."

Nick walked to the bathrooms with his pistol in hand. He didn't know if the wolf had regained conscious, so he had to be ready. He was about to be at the doors when he was attacked by the wolf.

The wolf slashed Nick's face wkth his claws and pinned him down. Nick was able to kick him in his "sensitive area" and was able to roll out of the wolf's grasp. Nick took his gun and aimed it at the wolf. He didn't hesitate.

He fired 2 rounds into the wolf's chest, and 1 in the head.

_'Guess they will have another mess to clean up.' _Nick thought to himself.

Nick walked back to where Stanley and Xavier were.

"What happened back there?" Stanley said.

"He wanted to kill me. I killed him two times harder." Nick replied.

_'It was gonna be a long week' _Nick thought.

**Notes:**

There it is, my longest chapter yet! Finished it off at a whopping 1,502 words. I know that doesn't sound like much, but to me it is. How did you like this chapter? If you want to give feedback, then give it. Can anybody guess what happens next? :)


	5. Chapter 5

After 3 hours of interrogating four barley conscious wolves, they had landed in Hareford, England.

Nick, Stanley, and Xavier had decided that they would set up there B.O.O.* at Hareford Base in Hareford, England. The reasons for this was simple. It was the home of the best CTU* in the world. The SAS*.

It had taken some time to convince the Prime Minister of the UK to let them set up there B.O.O. in Hareford, but she eventually allowed it with some reasoning from the United States President himself.

"Wilde!" a familiar voice yelled.

Nick turned around to see his friend Richard, his former boss and colleague. Nick had several people above him before he was promoted to this position. Richard was the second in command at the ZIA, and he and Nick were close workmates.

It did take awhile for Richard to get on Nick's good side, but he eventually got through Nick's tough skin with a few beers and long talks at a bar.

"You look like you haven't slept in days, Nick." said Richard.

"Why do you say that?" Nick said.

Even though Nick slept some on the plane, he was really tired. He was stressed about the terrorist attack on the plane and what lied ahead. He hoped whatever that would come later wasn't going to bed as bad, but that was only going to take luck.

"Cmon Nick, get your men and i'll take you into the airport and we'll get some food real quick. After that, there'll be a car waiting for us and it will drive us to Hareford.".

"Alright. Thanks Richard. I appreciate it.".

"No problem, Nick. Anything for you brother." Richard told Nick.

"Yea.".

...

"You know, I used to eat these damn burgers back when I was a kid. This shit was delicious late at night." said Xavier.

"Ya me too, Xavier. This stuff is so bad but it's so good. An old childhood buddy of mine got food poisoning from this place before. The fucker almost died. It's horrible but it's funny." Nick said.

"Never had this shit in my life. Bloody hell, there's to much fuckin salt in this burger!" Stanley said.

"Oh shut up, you 'bloke'!" Xavier teased.

Everybody at the table laughed, including Nick.

The last time Nick had felt this happy was years ago. He was glad he was happy.

"Alright guys, lets get moving. We have to get to Hareford and unpack all our shit. We have a lot of long days in our future. Nick said.

They walked out of the airport and saw a car waiting for them. The 4 of them got in the car and left.

_'Good, Bad, and a somewhat fun day.' _Nick smirked.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nick, wake up."

Nick had been in a deep slumber for sometime. He didn't know how long,

"Wha...what?" Nick replied.

"You're one sleepy bastard." Stanley replied with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Nick said. "Where are we now?".

"We're almost to Hareford. Around 10 minutes away." Xavier said while reading his book. Looked like he was reading a new book by Ham Clancy.

'_Looks like it says Rainbow Six. Maybe i'll read it sometime' _Nick thought to himself.

"Damn, alright. What's the plan, guys?" Nick said.

"When we get there we'll unpack, go to a briefing with the S.A.S, and get some dinner. Maybe afterwards get some drinks?" Stanley said.

"Sounds like a plan." Nick said "Question. When do we meet the new recruits?"

"I believe tomorrow, sir." Xavier said.

"Alright, thanks. And cut the "sir" shit. Only do that around the other recruits and while on missions. Understand?" Nick said.

"Yes si-sorry. I mean yes Nick." Xavier said.

"Good."

...

Nick had been settling down and unpacking with Stanley and Xavier when he got a call from Richard.

"What's up, Richard?"

"Hey Nick, come down to "The Sloppy Joe's" over by the older buildings. We'll get some food and maybe some beers."

"Alright, we'll be right over".

Nick, Stanley, and Xavier finished packing and made there way to the restaurant.

"Nick, over here!" yelled a familiar voice.

They made there way to the table he was sitting at and sat down.

"I've been to this place before. It has very good food." Stanley said.

"That's good. Im as hungry as a fuckin pig" Xavier said.

Nick smirked so hard snot came out of his snout.

"God dammit, Xavier. You can't say that shit in public" Nick said while trying not to laugh.

"Ya, alright Nick." Xavier replied.

All of them were laughing.

A waiter came over and they ordered there food and drinks. All of them got "Sloppy Joe's" with real meat in it since they were all predators, and they all ordered beers.

"Alright, while we wait for our food and drinks, lets get down to business. How many recruits will there be tomorrow?" said Nick.

"There will be 12 recruits. Each team will have 5 operators plus the team leader, which is you and Xavier." He said pointing to Nick and Xavier. "That means 2 will be cut during the, what should we call them? Let's call them _'tryouts_'. During tryouts, the 3 of you we determine who will stay and who will go. These people are all the best of the best. We have people from the FBI, CIA, GSG 9, GIGN, SASR, even 1 person from the Spetsnaz." he finally finished.

"Ya, I believe there are 2 coming from the FBI. I know one of them, but the other one I don't know who they are. Rumor was that it was a bunny. But who knows?" Xavier said.

"A bunny?" Nick said with a confused look on his face.

"I dunno, Nick. I said rumors." replied Xavier.

"Oh."

"Something on your mind, Nick?" said Stanley.

"No, Stanley. Everything's alright."

There food came and they ate and drank beer for a couple of hours.

After finishing he 3rd and last beer, Nick asked Richard "So, where are these recruits?".

"At the moment, there currently on a C130 to the airport we landed at earlier today. They should be here around 0300." Richard replied.

"Alright. Thanks Richard."

After another half hour of talking, Nick, Stanley, and Xavier parted there way with Richard and went back to the small 3 bedroom house.

They were all in bed by 1100.

...

Nick woke up around 0500, Stanley woke up around 30 minutes before Nick, and Xavier woke up and 1 after him.

The '_tryouts_' were being held at 0800, so they all had time time to get dressed, shower, shave, go have breakfast, and go to the shitter before they had to make there way to the firing range, which is where the first part of the tryouts were held.

The three of them made there way to the firing range where all the operators we're already starting to load up their sidearms.

"They look promising." Xavier said.

"They really do." Stanley replied.

Nick was scanning the crowd. There were several preds and preys. There were wolves, 2 arctic foxes, and some prey.

There was a hedgehog, 2 sheep, and...

'_Holy shit_' Nick thought. His eyes came across a bunny loading up her sidearm.

He stared at her.

She had violet eyes.

She was Judy Hopps.

**Notes:**

You don't need no notes. You weird people.


	7. Wild Times

New Pork City, 10 P.M.

'_Hm, I wonder if I look good enough.'_ the red fox said to himself.

'_Yeah, I think I do.'_

...

Wild Times Nightclub, 10:30 P.M.

The red fox walked into the nighclub with a cocky look on his face. He had come here for something-_'more like some one'_ he thought-and would leave with them.

"How you doin, darlin?"

The vixen looked at him with disgust.

"Look, I don't have time for your shit. So don't even try." she said.

_'A stubborn one'_ the fox thought.

"Please? Just one drink won't hurt right?" he said.

The female fox I had to think long and hard. These type of things happened to her all the time.

'_I might as well take a free drink.'_ she thought.

"Fine." she scoffed. "But don't expect im coming home with you. Im just doing this to get you off my back.".

"Don't worry baby doll. I just want to buy you a drink." replied the fox. "Bartender!".

After the fox ordered their drinks, the bartender brought them over in a couple of minutes.

Nobody even saw the fox put in a sleeping pill.

...

18th Street, 11 P.M.

The fox had taken her to his apartment. He had gotten what he went for. His mission was successful.

'Did you get a girl?'

The fox looked at his phone.

'Yeah, hurry up and bring the van around. She's out cold, but in an hour she'll be awake.'

'Alright, i'll be there soon.'

...

Outside, 11:25 P.M.

"Hey." the meerkat said to the fox.

"Hey, Ben. Let's hurry up. We got 45 minutes till she wakes up. How did we do tonight?" the fox said.

"We got a lot of them, Frank. Eight to be exact. 3 female, 5 male." Ben said.

"Alright, that's good. Let's give all of them one more dose they they stay asleep, including the girl I just gave you."

"Alright. Let's do this. Some are already stirring.".

...

Inside, 12 P.M.

'_Well, that was a good night. 9 test subjects. We'll be done with this project in no time.'_

The fox fell asleep with a wicked smile on his face.

**Notes:**

Small little update. Hope you guys like it. Im branching into another part of the story now. i wonder what's gonna happen next...


	8. An Old Friend

"Alright, listen up people. These tests are going to determine wether or not you join this team, and wether or not your even worthy to work alongside us." yelled Nick. "First, we are going to shoot with your sidearms, then your primary's. Second, we'll go to the training course and see how you perfrom in certain situations. Third, we will chest your strength by going agasint eachother in 2v2 combat areans. You will learn how to work with eachother. I expect all of you already know how to be part of a team though, so if you dissapoint me then you migt regret. Lastly, all of you will be put inside a simulation on teams of 6. You will work your way into the kill house, and eliminate the other team while rescuing the hostage. I expect everybody to work together on that situation too. That is all." Nick finished.

Silence.

"You heard the man! He's finished giving directions, now get to your area and start showing us what you got! " yelled Xavier.

All the mammals quickly pucked up their sidearms and began shooting while Nick, Stanley, and Xavier watched closely.

"All of them are good Nick. Especially that rabbit." Stanley told Nick.

"I know she is. I was her partner before I was recruited into the ZIA."

"What?!" Xavier and Stanley both said at the same time, both with shocked faces.

"Yea. Back when I was a cop, she was my partner. She helped me get out of the life I was in. Helped her solve "The Nighhowler Case", if you ever heard of that before."

"That fox was you Nick?" replied Xavier. "That case was being talked about a lot where I was. We were all suprised that a fox was one of the biggest reasons it was solved. I later learned to never judge somebody by sterotypes, as you can see."

"It was me, Xavier. I know, it's shocking. But im glad that happened. I wouldn't be where I am now without that case...and the rabbit."

"Do you think she knows it's you?" asked Stanley.

"Probably. She's one smart mammal. She probably still remembers all the shit that happened a few years ago."

"And what was that?" Stanley asked.

"Long story friend. That's for another time. For now, let's just get through this and see who has the guts to fight alongside us." Nick replied.

...

Three hours earlier...

"Wake up everybody!" yelled Judy Hopps, the only rabbit in the barracks.

"Shut up Cyka!" yelled the Russian mammal.

"What was that Tupitsa?!"

Silence.

"I thought so. Cmon people, we have to get up early for a reason. You all know how serious this is. We need coffee and breakfast, so if you wanna be ready, then wake the fuck up and come with me to the Dining Hall!" Judy yelled once again.

There were a few grumbles and some okay's. Judy got her shoes on and ran all the way to the Dining Hall.

Two Hours Earlier...

"Nice to see you finally got up." said Judy.

"We got here at 3 am Judy. I needed some fucking sleep." said her coworker.

He was John McWolf. He was 34 years old and had been in the FBI since he was 23. He had been Judy's coworker in the CTU that the FBI had incase there were any domestic terrorists attacks in Zootopia. He was Judy's boyfriend.

"Whatever sleepy head. You ready for tryouts?"

"Hell yea I am! I've been waiting for this oppurtunity since I joined the FBI! I completely passed the ZIA and went to this! This Judy!" said McWolf.

"I know you did..." said Judy.

"What?"

"You're just a dumbass" said Judy while giggling.

"I am not amused!" fumed John.

"Calm down Wolfy! Im just pullin your tail. Cmon, let's get something to eat.

One Hour Earlier...

Judy was out for a jog. She knew they were going to do lot's of cardio today, so she had to warm up.

On her second time around, she stopped to drink some water at the dining hall.

'_That can't be...' _Judy thought.

'_It's Nick fucking Wilde!'_

Judy spat out her water. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. So many emotions. Happy, Sad, Mad, Stressed, Hopeless.

'_Keep your cool Judy. Carry on with your day. Hopefully you won't run into him at all.'_

Shooting Range

0800

"...I expect everybody to work together on that situation too. That is all."

"You heard the man!"

Judy didn't know what to do or say. It really was Nick, and he was the leader of this whole operation. The rest of the time at the shooting range was wasted with her thinking about Nick. Out of the 300 rounds she fired, she hit 287. She shot the best out of all the recruits.

"You're a good shot Judy." said a certain voice.

"Hello Nick." Judy said.

She turned around. He had the same damn grin that he had 2 years ago.

"How you been Carrots?"


	9. The American Job

It was a cold night in Sweden. Everybody was asleep besides a few bums, and most shops were closed.

Iceinov Bearoski took a puff of his cigarette.

"Iceinov."

He turned around to see a small weasel pop out of a dark corner in an alleyway.

"Alexander."

Both of them stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So, tell me why im meeting you here at 2 in the morning?" the polar bear said.

Alexander grinned. "You said you wanted a job. I found you one. Take this"

Iceinov took a folder out of the weasels hand.

"Who am I working for?"

"A man named Liam Ox. He owns the "Rising Sun" corporation."

Iceinov had to think for a second. He felt like he had heard this before.

"Remind me what this company does."

"They're into the environment bullshit. Tree huggers. Plant eaters. Clean energy. You know what im talking about?" the weasel replied with an annoyed look.

"Why the face?"

"You could just be reading this stuff in the folder you know."

"I could. But I have you. Thank you friend. If you need me, call my backup cell."

"Sure thing Iceinov."

The polar bear watched his small friend walk down back the alley.

Iceinov smoked the rest of his cigarette.

"If I keep smoking this as good as _mertvyy."_

_..._

_Ring ring ring ring ring_

_..._

_Ring ring ring ring ring_

_..._

_Ring ring ring ring ring_

"What the-"

Iceinov's phone had been ringing. The contact said 'Alexander M.".

"Yes, Alex?" Iceinov said in a grumpy voice.

"Sorry Ice, I forgot to mention something. I did some research on the guy and it turns out his ex-wife works in the government."

"Your point?"

"The government. The U.S. government, Iceinov."

Bearoski understood what his friend was saying.

"Should I be worried?" the polar bear asked cautiously.

"Yes, but no. The United States government is smart but not very cautious. They're to busy fighting terrorism in the Middle East and worrying about the dumb politics that rule their land. You just need to be careful when you're there. You are working for a private company, so they should protect you."

"Don't worry about me, comrade. You know my background."

"Yea yea yea. I've heard it to many times to count. Spetnaz this and KGB that. Blah blah blah. Just be careful alright?"

"I will Alexander. Now, how will I get to America?"

"I called them yesterday and they said they will have a private plane for you there by noon. They'll take you to their headquarters in Flagstaff, Arizona. They'll tell you the rest when you get there. Do good Iceinov. Don't die on me."

"Yup. Will do. Goodbye Alexander. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Goodbye" the weasel finished.

Iceinov heard a click. He put his phone down and got dressed. He took out another one of the dreadful cigarettes and lit it.

"Here we go again..." he said while standing on his hotel balcony.

"Im getting to old for this shit."

**Notes**:

Small chapter. New character. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
